A Deck of Heroes
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A series of haiku poems about the heroes of Star Wars, based off of a deck of Star Wars playing cards displaying the good guys of the films. Chapters are labeled by card rank, from twos to kings & aces, and also include the jokers.
1. Twos

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars, George Lucas and Disney do, and Cartamundi owns the rights to my deck of S.W. playing cards.

**Twos**

* * *

**Two of Hearts**=_**Lobot**_

_A man and machine,  
__He humbly served in the clouds  
__To help Lando survive.__  
_

**Two of Clubs**=_**Mon Mothma**_

_An Alliance lives  
__By her word to fight for life  
__And liberty true.__  
_

**Two of Diamonds**=_**Cliegg Lars**_

_If it weren't for him,  
__A blessed mother would not have  
__Gotten peace and freedom.__  
_

**Two of Spades**=_**Pablo-Jill**_

_A selfless fighter,  
__And keeper of the peace too,  
__Was brave to his end.__  
_


	2. Threes

**Threes**

* * *

**Three of Hearts**=_**Beru Whitesun**_

_She loved the son of  
__The Chosen One, and showed him  
__The meaning of kindness.__  
_

**Three of Clubs**=_**Biggs Darklighter**_

_A best friend of Luke  
__Flew for Rebels of justice,  
__Brave and passionate.__  
_

**Three of Diamonds**=_**Shmi Skywalker**__  
_

_Mother of a son,  
__Her love brought forth tragedy,  
__But wise guidance too.__  
_

**Three of Spades**=_**Shaak Ti**_

_A guide for clone troops  
__And a deadly warrior,  
__She fought with valor.__  
_


	3. Fours

**Fours**

* * *

**Four of Hearts**=_**Owen Lars**_

_A moisture farmer  
__Taught his nephew Luke how to  
__Be responsible.__  
_

**Four of Clubs**=_**Wedge Antilles**_

_Pilot of freedom,  
__Fighting in the civil war  
__Up in the heavens.__  
_

**Four of Diamonds**=_**Tion Medon**_

_He defended Pau City  
__From the Separatists  
__And Imperials.__  
_

**Four of Spades**=_**Agen Kolar**_

_Bold, quick and lethal,  
__He would always strike first and  
__Ask questions later.__  
_


	4. Fives

**Fives**

* * *

**Five of Hearts**=_**Logray**_

_An Ewok medicine man,  
__He agreed to free the allies  
__Of his golden "god."__  
_

**Five of Clubs**=_**Nien Nunb**_

_The brave co-pilot  
__Of the_ Falcon _proved his worth  
__At the forest moon.__  
_

**Five of Diamonds**=_**Dexter Jettster**_

_Come and see this guy  
__For a warm diner and food  
__And precious info.__  
_

**Five of Spades**=_**Luminara Unduli**_

_A religious teacher,  
__She made friends with many folks  
__Like the great Wookiees.__  
_


	5. Sixes

**Sixes**

* * *

**Six of Hearts**=_**Chief Chirpa**_

_As the Ewok chief,  
__He was vital to helping  
__The Rebellion's cause.__  
_

**Six of Clubs**=_**Admiral Ackbar**_

_Rebel admiral  
__Of an outmatched fleet, he won  
__The day at Endor.__  
_

**Six of Diamonds**=_**Tarfful**_

_Very tough and strong,  
__The chief of a warrior tribe who  
__Deserved Republic respect.__  
_

**Six of Spades**=_**Stass Allie**_

_Why did she heal those  
__Who needed help with sickness?  
__Compassion, that's why.__  
_


	6. Sevens

**Sevens**

* * *

**Seven of Hearts**=_**Rebel soldier**_

_From all walks of life  
__They came to win back freedom  
__And justice for all.__  
_

**Seven of Clubs**=_**R2-D2**_

_He's quirky as droids come  
__With a whole bunch of gadgets  
__To save friends in need.__  
_

**Seven of Diamonds**=_**Captain Tarpals**_

_One funny talker,  
__But skilled in battle and fought  
__With honor and pride.__  
_

**Seven of Spades**=_**Coleman Trebor**_

_The Jedi spokesman  
__Would not let his Order be  
__Commercialized by tradechips.__  
_


	7. Eights

**Eights**

* * *

**Eight of Hearts**=_**FX-7 medical droid**_

_Its appendages  
__Provide healing, repair and  
__Synthflesh for all wounded.__  
_

**Eight of Clubs**=_**C-3PO**_

_Prissy but not dumb,  
__This "golden god" rallied "bear creatures"  
__To defeat the Empire.__  
_

**Eight of Diamonds**=_**Boss Nass**_

_He helped his people  
__Make peace with the Naboo through  
__His Gungan Army.__  
_

**Eight of Spades**=_**Saesee Tiin**_

_Single and simple,  
__Second best fighter pilot,  
__Telepathic Jedi.__  
_


	8. Nines

**Nines**

* * *

**Nine of Hearts**=_**2-1B medical droid**_

_This robotic doctor  
__Saved the lives of many men  
__Who fought for freedom.__  
_

**Nine of Clubs**=_**Old Ben Kenobi**_

_Hermit of the dunes  
__Would stop at nothing to make  
__Luke a Jedi Knight.__  
_

**Nine of Diamonds**=_**Clone trooper (Phase I)**_

_Born and bred to fight,  
__White knights of the Republic,  
__War heroes with guns.__  
_

**Nine of Spades**=_**Plo Koon**_

_Pilot and swordsman  
__Helped the Jedi win the great  
__Stark Hyperspace War.__  
_


	9. Tens

**Tens**

* * *

**Ten of Hearts**=_**General Dodonna**_

_Once an Imp captain,  
__He perceived the Empire's lies and  
__Joined the Alliance.__  
_

**Ten of Clubs**=_**Lando Calrissian**_

_Card shark, gambler,  
__His playing instincts paid off  
__At the new Death Star.__  
_

**Ten of Diamonds**=_**Dormé**_

_Duty came before  
__Safety for her when she played  
__Her role as Padmé.__  
_

**Ten of Spades**=_**Kit Fisto**_

_Water was his realm,  
__And that's where he saved cities  
__Full of Mon Cala._


	10. Jacks

**Jacks**

* * *

**Jack of Hearts**=_**General Rieekan**_

_Seeing his world perish  
__Made him vow to help other  
__Innocents survive.__  
_

**Jack of Clubs**=_**Chewbacca**_

_His fierce loyalty  
__To his friends and honor family  
__Won him great renown.__  
_

**Jack of Diamonds**=_**Captain Typho**_

_He loved his mistress  
__More than she knew, and he would  
__Guard her with his life.__  
_

**Jack of Spades**=_**Ki-Adi-Mundi**_

_A great warrior,  
__Only he could find and stop  
__Tusken Jedi Sharad Hett.__  
_


	11. Queens

**Queens**

* * *

**Queen of Hearts**=_**Breha Organa**_

_Queen of Alderaan  
__And loving mother of the  
__Princess of justice.__  
_

**Queen of Clubs**=_**Princess Leia**_

_She fought tyranny,  
__And made the galaxy free  
__For all good people.__  
_

**Queen of Diamonds**=_**Padmé Amidala**_

_Filled with ideals,  
__This woman wanted only  
__A just and diverse Republic.__  
_

**Queen of Spades**=_**Aayla Secura**_

_Exotic beauty  
__And heroism in battle  
__Made this woman renowned.__  
_


	12. Kings

**Kings**

* * *

**King of Hearts**=_**Bail Organa**_

_Friend of the Jedi,  
__And a noble senator  
__In ignoble times.__  
_

**King of Clubs**=_**Han Solo**_

_Scoundrel and soldier,  
__Lover of a good Rebel,  
__Best of the best of friends.__  
_

**King of Diamonds**=_**Qui-Gon Jinn**_

_Loving and caring  
__Master of the Living Force  
_"_Lived on" after death.__  
_

**King of Spades**=_**Mace Windu**_

_Lethal warrior,  
__Deadliest of the deadly,  
__Wise and peaceful though.__  
_


	13. Aces

**Aces**

* * *

**Ace of Hearts**=_**Obi-Wan Kenobi**_

_Negotiations  
__Were his talent and trademark,  
__And good counsel, too.__  
_

**Ace of Clubs**=_**Luke Skywalker**_

_Son of the Chosen One,  
__He would be the catalyst  
__To bringing peace and balance.__  
_

**Ace of Diamonds**=_**Anakin Skywalker**_

_Chosen for greatness  
__To bring balance to the Force  
__And destroy the Sith.__  
_

**Ace of Spades**=_**Yoda**_

_Old and wise, he was,  
__Grand Master of the Jedi  
__And the avatar of light.__  
_


	14. Jokers

**Jokers**

* * *

**Black Joker**=_**Wicket W. Warrick**_

_Bright Tree Village scout  
__Guided Leia and her friends  
__To his Ewok village.__  
_

**Red Joker**=_**Pit Droids**_

_Stumbling and dumb,  
__Mechanics with antics who  
__Served young Anakin.__  
_

**Black and Red Joker**=_**Jar Jar Binks**_

_Silly, clumsy oaf,  
__Nonetheless, even he could  
__Brighten a dark day.__  
_


End file.
